


“Be the Happy tomcat I know and love”

by Amy_Miyuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Carla didn’t mean it, Carla finally snaps, Carla just hates sweaters, Christmas, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy is sad, Happy needs a hug, Happy stops eating fish, Holiday Season, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got no sleep last night, I just didn’t tag them, I promise, It Gets Better, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, I’m new here, Mistletoe, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Poisonous berries, Suicide Attempt, more like depressed actually, no really, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Miyuki/pseuds/Amy_Miyuki
Summary: Carla crossed the line. Happy had been missing for 3 days, and it was her fault. She wanted HIM back, not a practically lifeless body. She wanted the smiling blue tomcat back in her life, not this emotionless husk of him.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so it might not be the best. I’m open to comments and opinions on my work! It starts off sad, and gets sadder, but I promise it has a happy ending!

It was December 1, and the Fairy Tail guild was as lively as ever, if not more due to the holidays. Mira and Lisanna were already dressed up in Santa dresses and were handing out holiday cookies. Levy had somehow managed to convince Gray to help her with a script she had been practicing to make it “snow” in the guild. Gray would make a pile of snow, and Levy would try to make it so that the snowflakes were suspended in the air, as if frozen in time. After many failed attempts (and constant complaining from Gray after Levy accidentally blew up the snow in his face), they finally managed to pull it off. The snow glimmered in the air all around the guild hall, and Levy ran off to find Gajeel to tell him all about her handiwork. Meanwhile, Gray was admiring the result of his part of the work, when he heard a certain someone cry his name and cling onto his arm.

“Graaaay-saaaamaaaa,” She cried, “Juvia was looking everywhere! Juvia finally found Gray-sama!”

“Hey Juvia,” Gray pried her off his arm, “look at what I did. I made it snow in the guild, see?”

Juvia looked around at the snow in the air and gasped. She hadn’t realized, and now that she did, she thought it was beautiful. With her distracted, Gray used this as his chance to escape and ran. He ran past the bar, where a blue cat was sitting on a barstool, attempting to tie mistletoe to the end of a stick. Finally succeeding in doing so, he tied the other end of the stick to his little green sack on his back, so that the mistletoe hung above his head. Smiling, he walked over towards Wendy, who was trying to get Carla to wear the little sweater she had made for her.

“But Carlaaaa-“

“No ‘buts’, child! I am not wearing a sweater and that is final!” The white cat crossed her paws over her chest angrily as the little girl pouted. She looked over her shoulder to see Happy walking over.

“Heya Carla! Guess what you have to give me!” He chimed as he stood in front of her. Bad timing.

“I don’t have to give you anything tomcat!” She yelled, not realizing how loud she was. “As you can see, Wendy and I were in the middle of something! But I guess you were too stupid to realize even the simplest of situations! You’re as pathetic as a stray!” At this point, the whole guild was silently watching the scene before them. Carla looked up at the mistletoe. Angrily, she grabbed it, and ripped it up into tiny little pieces.

Happy was shattered. He was used to Carla’s mean remarks and insults. But this... this hit different. He could see the anger in her eyes as they burned holes into him. He could feel her hate in waves, and it hurt him. He watched her as she finished ripping up the little pieces of mistletoe in her paws, which she proceeded to dump them on the floor and step on them. Happy felt the warm tears that had welled up in his eyes stream down his face. He stood there, crying quietly as Carla screamed insults at him, while still looking at the mistletoe she was stomping into the ground. She didn’t even bother to look at him. “I guess she really doesn’t care…” he thought. Wendy, however, looked away from Carla and brought her gaze to Happy’s face, now realizing the fact that he was crying.

She gasped. “Carla!” She cried.

“What is it child?! Can’t you see-“ Carla turned around to face Wendy but instead her eyes caught Happy’s. Upon making eye contact, Happy opened his wings and flew out of the guild, still crying.

“Happy! Happy wait! Come back!” He heard Carla call as she chased after him. He started flying faster.

“Happy!!”


	2. Chapter 2

Happy didn’t know how long or far he had flown, but he was tired. It was dark out, so it had to have been hours since he had left the guild. Eventually, he landed himself and looked around. He was in the forest somewhere. He sighed and walked until he came across a river.  _ “Fish…” _ he thought, as his stomach rumbled. He didn’t have any fish left in his sack, and he hadn’t eaten all day, so he was hungry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fish flopping on the rocks. He walked over to it and picked it up.  _ Carla _ . He had given so many fish to her, and she rejected them all, calling him “vulgar.”

_ “She was right…” _ he thought.  _ “I really am just a vulgar tomcat…” _ He looked at the fish in his arms. “I’m sorry fishy. Here,” he said softly as he carried the fish back to the river and placed him gently in the water. “Be free.” He released the fish and it swam away.

He stood up and walked away from the river. He didn’t care how hungry he was. He refused to eat any more fish. He wandered aimlessly around the forest until the sun started to rise. Exhausted, he curled up into a ball on the ground and fell asleep.

When Happy woke up it was night time, with him having slept through the whole day. His stomach growled loudly. He was so hungry that his stomach was starting to hurt. He needed to find food. Reluctantly, he got up and started walking.

He walked throughout the night and the morning with no luck of finding food. He occasionally went back to the river to drink water, but refused to eat any fish. He was on his third day away from the guild and was starting to feel homesick, but who would he go back to? Natsu and Lucy were on a mission together and wouldn’t be back until January. Erza and Gray wouldn’t miss him. But he missed them…  _ No _ , every time he thought about going back, he thought about Carla, and he really didn’t wanna see her again.

“Happy? Haaaappyyyyy!”

Just his luck. Panicking, he opened his wings and took off as fast as he could away from the direction he had heard her voice.

“Happy? C’mon, you’ve been gone for 3 days now! We’ve been worried about you and Carla refuses to go home until you come back with us.”

“Pantherlily! That was unnecessary information that the whole forest didn’t need to hear!”

Pantherlily’s with Carla. And they’re both looking for him. They’ve been looking for him this whole time, because they were worried about him.  _ “No…” _ he thought.  _ “No. Carla hates me, and Pantherlily couldn’t care less about my existence.” _

“Happy, please come back! I didn’t mean to snap at you!”

Carla was pleading for him to come back. Carla. Pleading. For him. Never in a million years would he have ever thought about even considering those words in the same sentence in that order. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was  _ so done  _ with  _ everything.  _ He was done with her. He was done being stressed. He was done with her treating him like he was just another inferior cat. Like a  _ stray _ . If that was how his life would go, then he rather not live it. Happy looked around until he found a bush of berries that he recognized immediately. They were a milky white color with red bumps on them. And they were poisonous. He landed next to the bush and grabbed a handful of the berries. Even eating one berry would put you in the hospital if you’re not treated immediately. A handful would definitely kill you. Without any hesitation, he shoved them in his mouth and swallowed. He immediately felt dizzy.

As Carla and Pantherlily ran into the clearing, they saw Happy losing his balance as he gripped onto a nearby tree for support. Carla ran to him.

“Happy! Happy look at me! Look at me! Please!” She pleaded as she held his face in her paws, tears in her eyes. “Pantherlily! Go get Wendy right now! Quickly!” She commanded. With a swift nod, Pantherlily morphed into his warrior form and ran knowing exactly where to go.

  
Carla turned back to Happy as she struggled to support his weight. His body was growing limp and his eyes were cloudy. His ears started to droop and his tail slowly fell to the ground. Carla knew if he didn’t get medical help soon, he’d die. Gently, she lowered his body to the ground. She flew up and broke a huge leaf off a tree, came back down, and rested Happy’s unconscious body on the leaf. Grabbing both ends of the leaf, she lifted his body off the ground and into the air.  _ “He’s extremely light now…”  _ she realized.  _ “He must not have been eating if he’s this light!” _ She flew as fast as she could through the forest, praying to meet Pantherlily and Wendy halfway.


End file.
